


Won’t you bury me, in my high top Stetson hat?

by killbot2000



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, I’ve never looked at the fc5 tag on here it’s probably horrible, have some homoeroticism and maybe y’all will calm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killbot2000/pseuds/killbot2000
Summary: Deputy Sable meets Hope county local, Jess Black, and wins her over with her stupid truck and Peggie blood.





	Won’t you bury me, in my high top Stetson hat?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my butch cowboy Sable and she’s lame. This fandom is a shithole so I’m trying to help one set of lesbians at a time. Have a nice night.

“Hey. Hey.” The dry snapping of fingers, the world came back into focus all at once and much too fast. 

“Shit. Sorry.” She rubbed her eyes with one hand, setting her gun down with the other. “It’s been a long day.” 

The woman named Jess rose an eyebrow on her scarred face. She hadn’t been saying much after her rescue and subsequent slaughter of the Cook and other cultists. 

Jess dropped her hand. “Don’t want you passing out yet. Haven’t even told me who you are.” 

“Deputy Sable.” 

“That a first name or last name?” 

“Is there a difference?” She yawned, stretching out her arms. They were camped overlooking the lumber mill, a small fire readily died by their feet in the darkness. Jess stayed with her only on the single promise of getting to kill as many cultists as possible. 

“Whatever. Jess Black.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Sable leaned back and set her hands behind her head. The stars twinkled merrily in the sky, blissfully unaware of the carnage below them. “That uncle Dutch of yours has a big mouth.” 

Jess scoffed, “Shoulda known.” 

“Mm. Best you get some sleep so we can move on in the morning.” 

The woman said nothing, and she was deathly silent for the rest of the night. 

In Sable’s dreams, she soared above the mountains, untouched by the crimson teeth of the wolves. 

Sunrise promised a long day, plenty of daylight to get shit done. Many people to save, many throats to cut. Sable drove an old truck painted white and red. It was a good match for her boots and black Stetson, but Jess found it too loud and too slow. 

“You like music?” The deputy asked, already rolling a knob on the dash. 

“Nothin’ on the radio.” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Is that so?” The volume went up and Jess said nothing, only rolled her eyes and looked out the window. 

“You from Hope County, Jess?” 

“Would you shut up and drive?” 

“Alright, alright.” 

The radio blared some old rock and roll that the deputy tapped her fingers to on the worn steering wheel. She whistled softly and bobbed her head in time with the music. Jess watched the landscape flash by, imagining the grass catch fire and sending spires of smoke to heaven. 

“Yeah I’m from Hope County. Gonna be honest, never felt hopeful ‘till you got here.” 

Sable flashed a cheesy, toothy grin at her. “You don’t know what that means to me, beautiful.” She looked back to the road with that same wide smile. “Never thought killin’ people would mean so much to anyone.” 

“You hate peggies, I hate peggies. Makes sense to me.” 

“You’ve got such a way with words.” 

“Would you just fuckin’ drive.” Jess shoved the deputy’s shoulder and smiled a little herself. 

“I’m driving, I’m driving.” Sable lifted her hands off the wheel in a gesture of surrender. 

“Christ Jesus, you’re going to kill us.” 

She laughed and set her hands back on the wheel. “Sorry, Jess, I don’t mean to be makin’ you nervous.” 

Gunshots in the distance, and a cultist darted across the road. Jess’ face fell and she pushed herself through the window with her bow and shot at the rapidly disappearing man. The arrow went clean through his skull and he stood for several seconds before collapsing onto the grass. 

“Damn.” Sable whistled, watching the corpse disappear in the rear view mirror. “Fuckin’ show-off.” 

Jess rolled her eyes. “Shove it.” 

“I will. There are some cigarettes in the glove box, could you be a darlin’ and light one up.” 

“Only if I get to smoke it first.” She unlatched the glove box and began to root around inside. 

“You didn’t even have to ask, beautiful.” 

“Thanks. Been forever. Cultists took all the smokes and they’re always covered in blood by the time I get ‘em.” She blew smoke out the window, looking, for the first time, content. Sable smiled. 

Night fell too soon, but the deputy pulled into a quiet spot that had once been used as a picnic area, and might return to one in the future. She was hopeful. 

“Help me pitch the tent?” 

“We can’t just sleep in the truck?” 

“No, the point of camping is to feel as close to nature as possible.” Sable lifted the folded tent from the back of the truck. “Will it help if I say please?” 

“This is fuckin’ stupid.” Jess took a pole from the bag, and the pair of them set the tent into the earth. 

“I appreciate you doin’ this. Don’t like sleeping on the beaten path. Peggies will take you in your sleep.” 

“Don’t I know it.” 

Sable lit a fire and held her palms down to the flame. “Chilly night tonight. Best we settle in early.” She took the Stetson from her head and set it on the ground next to her. 

“Best we do.” Jess crossed her arms and leaned against a nearby tree. The deputy stood and stepped around the fire, closer to the other woman. 

“Jess Black…” She let a low whistle out from between her teeth and bit her bottom lip, “You’ve been drivin’ me crazy since we met.” 

Jess smirked and only stared out from under her hood. Before she had a chance to look away, Sable set a hand on her cheek and drew their faces together in a kiss.

Campfire smoke filled the air, and Jess tasted just like tobacco and smoke. She dropped her hand so it started undoing the front of Jess’ shirt, and the woman helped her remove the first layer of her clothing. Sable dropped her hands lower and grabbed the bottom of her ass, and Jess threw her hands over the deputy’s broad shoulders. 

Sable lifted her and walked the two over to the tent, their lips locked the entire time. She couldn’t see where she was going and only hoped that she didn’t drop them both in the fire. Finally, she ducked into the tent and carefully laid Jess into the sleeping bag. They parted for a moment, catching their breath, Sable on her hands and knees over the other woman. 

“Jess… I just want to know that you’re okay with this.” She was careful with her words, quiet and even.

“You can have me however you want me.” 

Jess lifted her head to meet Sable’s lips once more. Her slender archer’s fingers worked quickly and neatly at the clothes Sable wore, and soon she was completely topless, still on top of Jess, beginning to get touchy. Sable’s hand slid under Jess’ shirt and stroking her, grabbing her breasts, the other between her clothed thighs, thumbing her beneath the fabric. 

Jess’ hands, clasped behind the neck of the deputy, parted when Sable began to untie the shirt from her waist and move to the buttons of her pants. Her short fingernails worked into the brown flesh of Sable’s back. She sharply inhaled in response, in both pain in pleasure, into Jess’s mouth. Jess pushed her tongue into the deputy’s mouth, tasting her, digging her nails in harder, trying to get closer to the other woman. She dropped her hands from Sable’s back for a moment and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. Sable freed a hand to unclasp her bra, and took one of her breasts in a warm calloused hand, thumbing over the nipple. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Sable moaned into her mouth, breaking their kiss but for a moment, “Let me touch you.” 

Jess said nothing and moved her lips down to Sable’s neck, biting at once where her shoulder met her neck. Sable let out a high pitched moan, almost in surprise, and Jess shoved her hand down the front of Sable’s jeans. 

“Full of surprises aren’t you?” Sable told her, and began to pull Jess’ own pants down like the two were in some kind of race. She pushed aside the fabric of her panties with her fingers and began rubbing her. Jess stopped sucking at Sable’s neck and gasped. “Don’t think you’ll get too far,” Sable leaned down and whispered to Jess’ ear. Jess grabbed the sides of Sable’s hips as she worked with her fingers and said nothing but small moans. 

Eventually Sable had several fingers in her, working back and forth until the other woman came with a tightening grip on her hips. The flesh of Sable’s hips was raw and nearly bloody. She pulled her fingers out wholly, looked satisfied with a smirk. 

Jess laid in silence for a moment, breathing heavily, before uttering, “My… my turn.” 

Sable laughed, and laid down next to her partner, “Don’t trouble yourself, baby. I get off well enough just lookin’ at that beautiful face.” 

The woman turned her head to look at her, “You sure?” 

She nodded, bringing a hand to Jess’ cheek, “Some other time. Why don’t we get to sleep.” She leaned forward to kiss Jess’ mousy hair, and hugged her to her bare chest. Jess moved the sleeping bag flap so that if covered both of them, and settled into a contented, exhausted sleep. 

Jess awoke to birdsong and Sable staring at the top of the tent, hands behind her head, breasts stretched out with the pull of her arms. She rolled over and placed a hand on the deputy’s chest. 

“Mornin’ handsome.” 

Sable looked over, grinning, “Mornin.’ How’d you sleep?” 

“Good, do you know where my shirt went?” 

“Somewhere ‘round here,” Jess sat up and began to root around, “But I like you better like this.” 

Jess snorted, “Maybe again one day.” She found her clothes pushed to the bottom of the tent and began to redress.

She zipped open the tent flap and ducked out. Sable sat up, supporting herself on her elbows, and watched her go. 

Soon the tent was back in the bed of the truck, neatly squared away in its bag for travel. Sable started the engine and Jess climbed in, handing the deputy her half of their breakfast. 

“We killing Peggies today?” 

Sable took a bite of the bagel, “Unless your schedule is busy.” 

A small smile from the woman, but overshadowed by a look of hesitation. 

“What is it?” 

“About last night-“ 

“Too much?” 

The truck rumbled as they left the campgrounds, Sable stuffed the last quarter of bagel in her mouth and took the thermos of coffee. She did her best not to meet Jess’ eyes. 

“No. I just don’t think it’ll happen again.” 

Sable nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the road. “Yeah, ‘course. Sorry if I came on too strong.” 

“It’s not that, I just don’t let myself get attached. Folks these days die too much.” 

“I hear you.” Her voice low, “I really do.” 

The day proved to be long and bloody, but when dusk fell, Jess found herself once again half naked and touching the deputy that swooped into her life like some kind of fucking tornado. 

This time, Sable let Jess get her pants off and, despite seeming hesitant, let the woman finger her, her other hand covering the deputy’s mouth to keep her from getting too loud. She did orgasm, and Jess nearly had to shove her fingers down the woman’s throat to keep her quiet. 

“Hope our Peggie neighbors didn’t hear you, you fucking whore.” 

Sable laughed nervously, “Not usually on the receiving end. It was nice though, thank you.” She set a hand on Jess’ naked thigh, rubbing it gently with her thumb. “Glad you stuck around.” 

“Me too.” Jess smiled and gave her a light kiss. She wrapped her arms around the naked deputy and fell asleep again, content and safe.


End file.
